h2o_universefandomcom-20200215-history
H2O: Mako: Island of Secrets
Mako: Island of Secrets is an Australian television programme for children and teenagers. Internationally released as Mako Mermaids, the show is a spin-off of H2O: Just Add Water and is produced by Jonathan M. Shiff in association with Network Ten andNickelodeon. The series follows Zac, a teenage boy who turns into a merman after accidentally falling into a natural moon pool on the fictional island of Mako. Plot Zac is a teenage boy who decides to camp on Mako Island, unaware that three mermaids, Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla, who are guardians of the island, are watching him. That night, when the full moon rises, the boy comes into contact with the magic water of the Moon Pool. The following morning, Zac discovers that he has the ability to control and manipulate water. Later, after accidentally falling into the water, he finds that he has also become a merman with a fish-like tail. His new-found merman abilities will cause problems for the mermaids. After their pod banishes them for allowing Zac to become a merman, the three mermaids, curious about living on land and motivated to remove Zac's powers, venture onto the land and learn to live among humans. Main Cast * Lucy Fry as Lyla (26/68) (Main: 1x01 - 1x26) * Ivy Latimer as Nixie (26/68) (Main:'' '1x01 - 1x26'') * Amy Ruffle as Sirena (52/68) ('''Main:'' 1x01 - 2x26'') * Isabel Durant as Ondina (42/68) (Main: 2x01 - onwards) * Allie Bertram as Mimmi (42/68) (Main: 2x01 - onwards) * Linda Ngo as Weilan (16/68) (Main: ''3x01 - onwards'') * Gemma Foresyth as Evie McLaren (68/68) (Recurring:'' '1x01 - 1x26'') ('''Main: 2x01 - onwards) * Alex Cubis as Eric (26/68) (Main: 2x01 - 2x26) * Chai Romruen as Zac Blakely (68/68) (Main: 1x01 - onwards) Season One In series 1, Zac, a regular human boy accidentally fall in the moon pool under a full moon and get merman's powers. Three mermaids were outcasted from their pod for letting the boy swim in the moon pool, during the season they discovered about the land world and got friends. In the end they tried to prove to the pod that Zac was harmless. Season Two In series 2, the mermaids continue to discover Mako's secrets and learn more about the merman chamber. Nixie and Lyla go in search of a new home, leaving Sirena with Ondina and Mimmi, Mako mermaids who continue the effort to remove Zac's powers and reclaim the island for their pod. Season Three In series 3, Zac and the mermaids are joined by Weilan, a Chinese mermaid who fled to Mako for sanctuary from a magic water dragon. The mermaids must devise a way to defeat the dragon before it destroys all the pod has worked to save. Meanwhile, Sirena vacations with Aquata in Hawaii. Category:TV Series Category:H2O: Mako: Island of Secrets Category:H2O: Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:H2O: Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:H2O: Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3